To examine the impact of the cardiovascular adaptations to a regular exercise regimen on the time course and magnitude of maternal cardiovascular adaptations to pregnancy. The specific aim is to determine if continuation of a regular endurance exercise regimen during pregnancy alters the timing and magnitude of the pregnancy induced changes in both the maternal venous pressure-volume relationship and the hemodynamic response to central volume depletion.